bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Separation Oscillation
"The Separation Oscillation" is the second episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, September 28, 2015. Summary A. Leonard dreams about Sheldon and Penny making out, leading him to talk to Mandy (the girl he kissed) and make some important decisions. Sheldon gives the newlyweds tickets to San Francisco. Sheldon returned some of Amy's belongings and tries to make her jealous. B. Leonard confronts the woman who kissed in the North Sea in an attempt to reassure Penny. Meanwhile, Sheldon recorded a special episode of "Fun with Flags" (Fun with Flags) after his breakup with Amy. And Bernadette feels guilty about keeping a secret of Penny. Extended Plot Cold open: Dream sequence: Penny and Sheldon laying on a couch in Sheldons living room, making out hot and heavy, Penny straddling Sheldon. Leonard wakes up, out of breath from this nightmare! Leonard is still feeling really Guilty over kissing the girl on his boat trip and wants to make things right. Leonard gets in contact with Howard who accompanies him to meet this girl at a cafe to speak with her. Sheldon arrives at Amy's apartment with a box of her personal belongings for him to return. Out of the box Amy takes out a scarf of hers and is surprised Sheldon still had it. It was from the time they went ice skating together! Amy and Sheldon smile fondly over the memory. Sheldon says: 'see we make a good team'. Amy is still angry at him over last weeks fight. Next Amy pulls out a sexy red bra which isn't hers, but is planted by Sheldon in an attempt to make her jealous! Amy says that this doesn't belong to her to which Sheldon explains: 'I don't remember who it belongs to either as I have been with so many different women lately' lol! Amy doesn't buy it at all! Meanwhile Lenny consummate their marriage and all is resolved. Sheldon arrives home and says he has a wedding present for them. Sheldon sadly passed the envelope over to them: 2 tickets to San Fransico with a number of booked events that Lenny have NO interest in! They reluctantly accept the gift (which was clearly a holiday Sheldon planned on surprising Amy with as an engagement present). Sheldon is alone in his apartment when there is a knock on the door, it's Amy, fuming mad! She yells at Sheldon over posting a Fun With Flags Episode where he talks about how much she has hurt him and how her genitals remind him of the Czech Republic (not sure how exactly. She demands he takes it down from the net. As he closes the door, he says: 'You must still like me if you watched it!' Then you hear Amy reply: 'Only because you emailed me the link: watch, this will make you mad!' Amy leaves and Sheldon smiles saying: 'Yep, she still wants me!' He then happily skips down the hallway towards his room. Bernadette also is upset about keeping a secret from Penny. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Penny's on again and off again relationship. *Taping date: August 18, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx September 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, September 28, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Leonard's kissing buddy from his North Sea expedition is showing up and is named Mandy. Melissa Tang is the actress. * There will be a dream sequence in which Sheldon makes out with Penny (Leonard's nightmare). Quotes To be entered. Gallery Script.jpg|Episode script front page. Tang.png|Melissa Tang plays Leonard's kissing buddy. MT2.png Shamy23.png|The actors, not Shamy together. Thanks, Mayim!! SE09EP03.jpg Pic12.jpg Pic11.jpg Pic10.jpg Pic9.jpg Pic8.jpg Pic7.jpg Pic6.jpg Pic5.jpg Pic4.jpg Pic3.jpg Pic2.jpg Pic1.jpg Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Articles With Photos Category:Episodes Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Shenny Category:Hofstadter Honeymoon Category:Sheldon-Penny Kiss Category:Mandy Category:Shamy Separated Category:The Big Bang Theory